Cleopatra Philopator VII
Cleopatra Philopator VII is the main protagonist of the Cleopatra in Space series. She comes from Earth but is transported to the future by the UTA Tablet. She is the prophesized savior of the galaxy and destined to die doing so. Personality Cleo enjoys action and is quick-witted, often not thinking about potential dangers in doing something. Her recklessness is one of her main faults and causes the most trouble. Still, Cleo is caring and a good friend. Biography Early Life and Arrival at Yasiro Academy Cleo and her friend Gozi, would usually go and play slingshots every day. On her birthday, while playing with slingshots, they discovered a door. Cleo discovered the UTA tablet, while Gozi looked at the Sword of Kebechet. The UTA tablet caused her to go millions of years in the future to the planet Mayet, and meeting Khensu, a talking cat, and historian of Yasiro Academy. Khepra explains to Cleo that she had landed into the academy, because he was destined to come. A power-hungry general, Xaius Octavian, had been destroying the whole galaxy. Khepra said that their pharaoh, Yasiro had discovered a prophecy that told Cleo would save the galaxy and Octavian's rule would end. Cleo denies, claiming that she's no savior, and asks them to send her back. Khepra reveals it was not by them, and had no way to send Cleo back. Cleo adjusts by starting school, and meeting Akila, a witty and cheerful red-haired girl. Akila is excited to meet Cleo, and introduces Cleo to Brian. Appearance She is a figure of medium height, with purple hair that has horizontal golden streaks. Her eyes are a red violet, as her overall color scheme is purple and gold. The defining trait that she is royalty is her golden crown in the shape of a tiara with an ibis in the center. Outfits Student Uniform Cleo wears a purple-reddish top with a triangle in a circle and dark purple wrinkles and a white skirt. Causal Wear TBA Relationships Akila Theoris Cleo and Akila are best friends, as well as classmates at Yasiro Academy. They share a room at the school. When they first met, Akila was very excited to meet Cleo because she grew up with the prophecies about her. Akila is often wary of Cleo's dangerous plans, but they are still very close friends. On Hykosis, Cleo was responsible for Akila's loss of her arm. Akila cares deeply about Cleo, and even gets her a birthday gift. Brian When Cleo is in need of technology, she turns to her friend Brian. He is often reluctant to help her because of the chances she will be harmed, but gives in easily to her wishes. Antony Antony is one of Cleo's closest friends as well as her romantic interest. Their interactions usually involve bounty hunting or one of her missions. When they first met, Antony was stealing the Sword of Kebechet for the bounty on it placed by Octavian. Cleo, who was at the winter dance thrown by Akila, tried to stop Antony. She was unsuccessful due to Khensu stopping her. However, they meet again in a tavern on Hykosis, and once again are off to a rough start. Antony takes Cleo and Akila to an orphanage where he grew up to meet Bakari. They find Bakari to be dying, and he manages to give them a flight path to the location of the tablet. They meet again in search of the Golden Lion on Cada'duun. Cleo's ship and equipment stop working so Antony helps her. They find a city of people on the planet who live in the jungle. Their language stems from algebra, which Cleo is unable to understand because she doesn't pay attention in class. Cleo is jealous of how well Antony gets along with the Cada'duunians. When General Ophios and the Xerx attack the city, she and Antony fight back. Cleo defeats Ophios but P.Y.R.A.M.I.D. takes care of the Xerx. Antony has to leave once P.Y.R.A.M.I.D. officials arrive, but before he leaves, Cleo kisses him. Khensu Cleo finds Khensu boring, as he reminds her of her old math teacher on Earth. Khensu tries to explain to Cleopatra that high standards are being set for her and that she needs to be more careful, but she usually takes his advice with a grain of salt. More recently, however, the two are on better terms. Abilities Cleo is a skilled fighter and very good at marksmanship. Gallery Cleo Sketches.jpg|Sketches of Cleo by Mike Maihack Yasiro cadets.png|Cleo with her classmates at Yasiro Academy Wanted.gif|A promotional GIF of Cleo and Akila Cleo in Egypt.png| Cleo as she appears on Egypt before being transported into the future Cleo with her staff.png|Cleo with her staff Cleo.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Students Category:Article stubs Category:Target Practice Characters Category:The Thief and the Sword Characters Category:Secret of the Time Tablets Characters Category:The Golden Lion Characters Category:Fallen Empires Characters